


Curious Minds

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Series: BDSM JongLo [2]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Earplugs, Gentle, Kink, Licking, M/M, Minor Biting, Sensory Deprivation, Sweet, Top Jongup, blindfold, bottom junhong, bottom zelo, heavy kink play, kinda loud junhong, kinda loud zelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Junhong, living by himself, finds he is curious about a kink he read online: sensory deprivation. He asks Jongup to help him try it out. Jongup, though eager, agrees to give him what he wants.





	Curious Minds

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

Jongup was dozing through a nap when his phone went off. The vibration and the trill of music woke him with a jerk and he grunted. Slapping his hand over, he managed a grip onto the device to bring it over. Blinking hard, he input his pass code and yawned, sitting upright.  
“Can I come over? You busy? -JH”  
“Sure, you’re always welcome. I’m just getting up. -JU”  
The sleepy male pushed up and tugged his comfortable sleepwear back into place. Yawning, he stretched his arms over his head and stood. Bare feet touched soft carpet and he smiled. Padding over to the bathroom, he relieved himself. There was no way he would suspect that the door would open soon, so when he was drying his hands and he heard it open, he frowned. Zelo often took his sweet time getting anywhere unless he was late and Himchan or Yongguk had threatened him.  
Concerned, he moved himself faster to the sitting room, watching as the tall maknae kicked off his shoes and stood, eyes wide as he watched Jongup come into view.  
“What’s wrong?” The way Zelo stood there, looking on the verge of a possible meltdown, had Jongup striding over on purposeful steps.  
“It’s… It’s nothing. I just. I needed to ask you a question and I don’t know how you’ll take it.” Jongup stopped about an arms length away, worry turning to suspicion.  
“Alright… It’s better to just ask, really. Did I do something?” Jongup motioned Zelo and they moved to sit on the couch. Zelo’s tall legs spread out in front of him and Jongup put his elbows on knees as he leaned forward.  
“No, not like that. I was reading something online.” The bashful way Zelo suddenly sat, head hanging down, had Jongup completely thrown through a loop. He had no idea what to expect. “It was about porn.”  
A pin could have been heard dropping in the silence that followed. Zelo lifted his head to try and gauge Jongup’s reaction but all he got back was a stare. Slowly, the elder leaned back with a low sigh and pressed his fingertips together in an attempt to gather the correct words for this conversation.   
“It’s obviously not my first time looking at porn, hyung.” Jongup looked fractionally less concerned. “But there was a thing about it I was curious of.”  
“You didn’t find it on Google?”  
“It was about sense deprivation.” Zelo practically vomited the words and Jongup stilled, staring. They both stared at each other and Jongup breathed in and out slowly a few times.  
“Okay… And. You’re curious… How it works?” The older was clearly confused, maybe even uncomfortable. Zelo rubbed his hands together and stood. His tall legs had him up for ages as he stood in front of Jongup who gazed up at that face.  
“Sort of. I was more… Hoping that you’d show me?” He reached forward and touched some hair from Jongup’s forehead and the male tilted his head to the attention, lips parting at the feeling.  
“Show you?” Jongup took a moment for his brain to catch up to what was just asked of him. “Wait, did you just ask me–”  
“Yes.” Zelo was blushing deeper than a tomato. “Er. Please?”   
Jongup shifted, sitting before the tall maknae. He looked over the male and then reached forward, hand touching over one of those strong thighs. The flat of his palm smoothed upwards and Zelo made a sound similar to a whine.  
“Are you sure? We start, we can always stop. But I don’t want this to ruin the friendship we have.”  
“I promise it won’t.” Zelo was quick to assure his hyung, seeing the positive reaction he was getting. Jongup stood up slowly, their bodies moving gently against one another as he did so.  
“Sensory deprivation, then?” Zelo nodded and Jongup smiled, a small thing. “We’ll go to my room. Come on.”  
Their fingers linked as Jongup led the maknae out of the sitting room to his bedroom. The soft sound of their feet was drowned out by Jongup’s heartbeat. He was nervous, unsure if the maknae knew what he was asking. Regardless, he’d said he did and Jongup had agreed to show him. Didn’t stop his heart from hammering.   
Once inside of the room, Jongup pushed Zelo lightly against the closed door and raised his hands, covering both of the tall males eyes and gently holding his face this way.  
“You have any idea what the term means?” Jongup whispered, his silky voice caressing the eardrums in the room. Zelo actually shivered, hands coming to touch Jongup’s ribs to help stabilize him now that he was sightless.  
“I assume… Removing sight, hearing, touch?”  
“Yeah, but not all at once. Unless you like that. We can go nice and slow.” Jongup pushed up to his tip-toes and placed a kiss to Zelos jaw. This awarded him with a minute gasp of surprise.   
“I didn’t expect that.” The maknae chuckled bashfully. He shifted on his feet, clearly out of his element.  
“Mhm, that’s the point. Zelo, part of this is pleasure, but most of this is trust. If you don’t trust me, this won’t work. I just want you to know that.”  
“I trust you. It’s why I asked you.” Jongup figured the tall maknae had a point, actually. “And you’re, well, gorgeous. So.”  
“Hush.” Jongup nipped that chin, Zelo gasping and pulling back just a bit in surprise. Jongup chuckled, leading the younger to do the same. Hands pulled away from that face and pulled downward. Zelo followed the urging, eyes blinking open.   
Jongup came within a hairbreadth of kissing the tall male on the lips but pulled back the last millisecond. Smirking, he spun and moved into the room. Eyes watched him, he could feel them, but he didn’t look back at the other.  
“I’m going to start with removing one at a time and we’ll go from there. Mind, I don’t have the ability to take all of them away. Especially touch. That involves you hanging from the ceiling, tons of ropes or what have you. It’s a handful and I’m not equipped for it.” Jongup pulled a tie from the closet and scrounged further, finding a long scarf he may not use.   
“Can we start with… My eyes? That was hot.” Jongup chuckled, glancing over a shoulder to watch the long male sit on the edge of the bed.  
“Sure. It only gets better. Are you okay with sound and…. Possibly having something in your mouth?” They locked eyes and Zelo contemplated. His hand rose up, touching along his lower lip before he nodded. Jongup nodded as well and walked over. He placed the items he had found-some Zelo hadn’t seen the male grab-up on the bed and came to stand in front of Zelo. He moved his hands to touch at ribs and walked his fingertips up to collar bones, then up that neck. Zelo tilted his head back at this, lips parting as his eyelids drooped.  
“That feels good.” His voice was sluggish, already humming with need. Jongup wondered if the young males blood sang with desire like his own. He hadn’t exactly looked at Zelo like this before but now, he couldn’t help but see it. The tall male had beautiful limbs, gorgeous bones. His facial features had grown in so perfectly. Scrunching up his face, he felt his knees get a bit weak.  
“What?” Zelo inquired, getting a bit worried at that face. He placed hands on hips, motions slow like he was concerned it wasn’t okay. It was and he sank fingers into clothes when that became apparent.  
“I never saw how you looked before. Always the maknae, Zelo. You’re so young, but you’re so pretty.” He tilted his head with a smile and leaned to kiss the tip of a nose.  
“I’m not much younger than you, hyung.” The tall male grumbled. Jongup chuckled and leaned over to snag the tie.  
“I know. I am simply teasing.” He slid the silky tie across Zelo’s arm. Pulling his lower lip between his teeth, he slid it up the younger's neck. The silky material tugged a groan from Zelo. Jongup had it curled around his knuckles, kissing along every curve his knuckle dragged it to.  
It was oddly erotic. The edges were pulled almost lovingly to the tips of Jongup’s fingers before he wrapped it as softly as he could around those gorgeous eyes.  
“Shame, covering these.” Jongup hummed, tying the ends against the back of that head. Zelo smiled, lips curving almost sideways.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yes.” Hands and fingers spread lovingly along the tie, smoothing it over those features. “Is the fit okay?”  
“Yeah, it feels okay.” Zelo raised his hands to touch over the material simply to be aware it was there.  
When there was enough space between curious hands, Jongup dropped and kissed those lips fully. Zelo practically hiccuped in surprise. Hands raised to pull that mouth harder against his, fingers in Jongup’s shirt. Gingerly, Jongup worked Zelos shirt off, breaking the kiss off. Heavy breathing filled the air as arms shot up. They both laughed when that shirt was off and it skewed the blindfold.  
Both of them slowly worked to put it back into place, Jongup kissing one of Zelo’s temples. With his shirt off, Zelo showed most of himself to the other. They’d often seen most of every members body, especially during wardrobe changes. This was different, clearly, and Jongup trailed his hands down those bare muscles.  
“Lie back.” Zelo worked himself backwards at a snails pace. Jongup slid his hands lower at the same pace until he snagged the hem of those pants. His mouth descended down and trailed along a hip bone, sliding up to his belly button and higher. Zelo groaned, hand coming to rest atop that head.  
“What about your clothes?” The hand slid to tug on the back of Jongup’s cotton nightshirt.  
“Pull.” Both hands came up and they worked Jongup’s shirt off. Blind, Zelo tossed it and it flung somewhere. Jongup watched as it smacked close to the closet and slid to the floor. Smiling, he turned back to kiss just above the navel.  
“Better. But I want more off.”  
“Needy little maknae.” Jongup nipped at the flesh, a thin piece between his teeth, and Zelo hissed, hips arching upwards.  
The distraction was used to pop open Zelo’s pants, tugging the zipper down with a hard jerk. The tall male gasped, the sound sliding off into a moan.  
The removal of pants wasn’t as gentle as the placement of the tie. He purposefully nearly jerked Zelo off the bed, gaining a chuckle. The tall male wiggled back up, shaking a leg to get the clothing loose. Once off, they were deposited off to the side, forgotten immediately. The black boxers underneath hugged slim hips tenderly. Jongup had never seen something so plain look so intoxicating.  
With the man blindfolded, he was sliding his hands to touch thighs gentle as can be. They slid over Jongup’s features, one finger pointing out the mark on his nose, “love this one the most,” he murmured. He felt over that neck, teeth grazing a thumb before they fully went down. It was a thank you nibble for the compliment.   
“Are your pants off?” The young male asked and Jongup gave a wiggle, his legs almost fully pressed against the longer pair.  
“No.” Zelo felt over a collar bone, touching the dip down.  
“Are they going to come off?”  
“Would you like them to?” Jongup was being a cocky prick now, knowing full well Zelo wanted them off. Those words made the tall maknae squirm almost uncomfortably.  
“Don’t they have to be, since we’re… Going to have sex?”  
“Not exactly, but I’ll take them off for you, Jagi.” He wiggled his arms down, letting Zelo feel as the sleep pants were shunned. The room filled with the noise of him kicking them off and the article flinging to rest along the floor. Pressing forward, he let his bare crotch touch along naked knees. The hard length of him was heavy and Zelo inhaled hard, thighs twitching apart.  
Jongup took that as an invitation and moved his hips fully forward. Their lips connected when Zelo gasped at the feeling, hands standing still in mid-air as he visually had nowhere to go.  
The younger groaned into the kiss as the elder took strides to getting this coupling farther. He pressed their hips together, only a thin pair of boxers separating them. The press had thighs spread wide, mouths battling for control a moment before Jongup thrust his tongue into the other mouth. Surprised, Zelo didn’t return the attack at first but then did so, hands dropping towards the body above him, blind movements slow and careful.  
“These won’t exactly make you deaf.” Jongup snapped his head away suddenly, leaving a confused, hot, and bothered maknae. “But it’ll be close.” Something was pressed to his ears and Zelo flinched but tried to stay still. Somehow, Jongup had found earplugs and was pressing them into the correct placement.  
Zelo stood still as he could, raising his hands to adjust the objects when Jongup had finished. The world around him sent dark and he shifted, heart hammering. Usually, he’d have been utterly nervous but knowing this was part of trust and pleasure, he wasn’t remotely worried.  
His hands stayed on Jongup when they could, fingers resting gently atop a shoulder or arm, just to know the male was there. Hands ran over his torso, mouth trailing over him once more. Sure, he could faintly hear sounds but he tried not to focus on them.  
Attention was drawn towards his hips and he rolled them upwards. Hands glided down and he was grabbed through his pants. Head tossing back, he moaned heartily into the room. Faintly, he heard a chuckle.  
The hands stroked him and he clenched fists into the spread beneath him. At some point, he’d let go of Jongup and curled his hands into the comforter. Being blocked off from two senses, his touch was on high and it felt so glorious.  
Every single hair that was shifted when Jongup started pulling down his boxers felt so clear and vivid. Unbelievable. Kisses touched along his legs, accompanied by gentle touches from those long-fingered hands. Jongup had been the best choice. Truthfully, the hyung had been his only choice with experimentation. He couldn’t possibly see this with any of the others.  
Hands spread Zelo’s thighs and he willingly allowed this. He felt a heat and, suddenly, a mouth on his cock. Fingers wrapped around his base as Jongup tasted his very core. Those gorgeous lips had Zelo making noise, though he didn’t know how loud he was being. Practically arching up off the bed, he shoved both his hands into his own hair and groaned upwards. Oh, how good it felt.  
The heat and wetness of that mouth had no comparison. Maybe, perhaps, the sensory deprivation was making it that much better, but he never wanted another mouth on him again.  
“Oh, hyung!” He cried out, feeling the back of that throat as Jongup tested his gag reflex. A hand rubbed up his bare chest, fingers gliding up his throat and two shoving into Zelo’s mouth. Almost immediately the maknae wrapped his lips around them and suckled.  
Jongup raised up, a tiny silver line of saliva keeping him and that pulsing member connected. He watched the blind, deaf maknae attempt to kindly devour his fingers and it turned him on so much.  
Pushing up, he pushed their hips together, fingers sinking deeper into that mouth. They were accepted greedily, the youngers hips rolling upward to gain a bit of fraction.  
Jongup had honestly not expected so much enthusiasm. Not to say he wasn’t enjoying himself, because he thoroughly was. It was just a surprise.  
He pulled the fingers back after what felt like eons. The slippery digits shone glossy as he moved them southwards in the air. Zelo frowned but didn’t ask a thing, knowing he wouldn’t get an answer back. Verbally, anyway.   
Those fingers went in search of their mark: Zelo’s entrance. They pushed in, powerful legs spreading to accommodate. That mouth was back to bring noisy, groaning all over. He used one of his own hands to caress up his bare chest and Jongup appreciated that on depths he never thought he could.  
He spit on his fingers, adding to the lube he would use. He had found himself getting rather desperate to be inside of this writhing mess he called his maknae. The man was just too much like this. While he was working that hole, cock twitching just above, a hand touched him and gripped him on a shoulder.  
Curious, Jongup allowed the hand to pull him. The roll of hips against the protrusion of fingers told him exactly what he needed to know.  
“In.” Zelo commanded a moment later, the word only somewhat odd since the other couldn’t hear what he was saying.  
Jongup didn’t answer in any way but to slide his fingers out. They gripped his cock, far too ready for this, and led it to that stretched hole.  
Jongup moaned so loud he probably was heard perfectly through the ear plugs. He popped into the tight clench of muscle and rocked his hips to gently go farther. Zelo’s body felt so glorious, truly.  
Those long legs wrapped around his hips as he sank deeper, flexing to encourage him more and more. Holding himself up on his hands, standing flush against the bed, Jongup leaned down to kiss those lips. He bottomed out and rested there a moment, treasuring.   
With his body in Zelo from both places, taking over the maknae completely, Jongup could barely control himself. His tongue darted into that mouth, hips driving his cock as deep as it would go on each thrust. The most pleasurable thing, he was sure, was feeling the body under him jerk with the passion of it all.  
Zelo arched and thrust, his body writhing under Jongup and it was amazing to watch and feel. Hands came to bare sides, feeling up the elder as those hips picked up pace to the point of near bruising.  
Their mouths had to detach, gasping for air and jerking thrusts making it impossible. Zelo tossed his head back, panting noisily. It gave Jongup freedom to kiss over exposed flesh that he could reach. His hands wound around the back of shoulders, pinning the body down underneath himself as he drove deeper, grinding.  
He wanted to talk to Zelo, tell him in a deep, husky voice that he was getting close and he’d be filling him up. That he’d work the maknae to his own finish while still inside so he could feel those walls all around him. How he wanted so bad to see the younger male fall to pieces because of him. But this wasn’t about him, not this time-hopefully there were more-so he stayed quiet.  
Oddly enough, though he was close, Jongup realized Zelo might come before him. He was panting harder than before, fingers and legs twitching and shifting, body making small jerks. Curious, he reached down a hand, raising up to watch, and gripped the maknae’s cock. Almost immediately those hips bucked up into the hold and nails dug hard into Jongup. It made him snap his hips forward.  
They hadn’t started as desperate but they apparently were ending that way. Hand pumping Zelo, hips slamming forward, it was only a matter of seconds.  
Zelo slammed his shoulder blades down before arching up hard. The moan that left him was from deep down in the gut, body slick with sweat. He’d started to dislodge his blindfold but that didn’t matter. Jongup watched, and felt, as Zelo tipped over into orgasm. Hard pulses from the cock in his hand shot creamy ropes nearly up to his own chin. He colored his own chest, stiff body keeping him at a glorious angle. The muscles wrapped around Jongup milked him, pulsating with each contraction and demanding the man follow him.  
Jongup was helpless and did just that. Pressing his hips flush with Zelo, having watched most of the orgasm, he felt his own slam into him. He bent over the maknae, cock pulsing in that backside as he filled the male full. The bliss was so much that he barely moaned, eyes fluttering closed as his mouth gaped open.  
Gently, when the near-painful waves of pleasure had passed, Jongup opened his eyes. He looked down and found Zelo having peeled off the blindfold to stare upwards at his hyung. One hand was pulling the last ear plug out and an odd smile was on those lips.  
“Holy fuck, hyung that… I’ve never felt… Anything.” He was breathless, brain still somewhat scrambled. Jongup nodded, understanding, and pulled back. He slipped out and then dropped himself onto the bed beside the deeply pleased male.  
“Me either.” Shifting, they pressed shoulders together as their breathing started to regulate. Jongup had definitely not expected this to go as beautifully and perfect as it had.  
“Hyung?”  
“Mm? Yes?” Jongup turned his head to watch Zelo make a face at the mess he’d made on himself.   
“Can we do this again later?”  
“Sure.”


End file.
